


Only One bat

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the latest chaos has died down, Stiles decided to make a change based on an observation last Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One bat

“Stiles, what’s going on? Where are we going?” Lydia asked, getting into the passenger seat of Stiles’ blue jeep once he had pulled up after texting her saying to be outside her house in twenty minutes in tennis shoes, jeans, and a t-shirt.

“Lydia, it’s a surprise. So please” Stiles said, pulling back into the street and began making his way to the secret destination. The chaos had once again died down in Beacon Hills and Stiles had remembered something he had told Lydia near the beginning of the latest round of chaos. So now he was changing that fact. Scott had officially been going out with Kira for a few weeks now, and Allison and Isaac were whatever they were still.

After driving for awhile and chatting along the way, Lydia began to recognize where they were going, the beach. She had no idea why, but when she began to look around the jeep, she noticed a blanket and a wicker basket in the back.

“Stiles are we going to the beach?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“That is one stop, but first, we are remedying a situation I noticed awhile ago back around Halloween.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“I only have one bat.” Stiles said plainly.

Lydia immediately recognized those words, remembering the last time she heard those words. She had been sitting in this exact seat, but the situation was much more perilous. A crazy murderer was out and had kidnapped Kira and Stiles had told her to stay in the jeep because he only had the one bat. She had recognized the fear in his voice, the fear not just for himself and from the situation, but also the fear to keep her safe. 

Stiles took a turn off the main street and it led them to a batting cage. Parking the jeep and turning it all off, Stiles jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side door to open it for Lydia. 

Holding his hand out and bowing all dramatically, “My lady,” Stiles gestured dramatically. Lydia giggled before taking it as a balance as she stepped out. Stiles then led her to the back of the jeep where he opened up the trunk and made to grab for the blanket.

“Stiles I thought we were going to have the picnic on the beach.” 

Stiles just ignored the question and began unwrapping the blanket, only for it to open up and reveal the shining, brand new, silver aluminum bat with a pink ribbon on it. And attached to the ribbon was a tag that said “To the Banshee, for when your voice won’t work”

“I thought that way if we ever find ourselves in another situation, I could keep it in my jeep for you to use to protect yourself, since you know, I only have the one” Stiles said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “And you know if you ever needed oh I don’t know”

“Stiles. Thank you. That was really thoughtful of you.” Lydia spoke, interrupting him and grabbing his hands to calm him, “Actually, I love it. Matches yours.” She said with a smile. 

“So, are we going to the beach or staying here?” she asked teasingly.


End file.
